Difunctional silanes which are both silicon-functional and contain organofunctional groups are known and employed in many areas of industry. Thus, for example, they have been used as adhesion promoters in glass fiber-reinforced polyester and epoxy laminates (cf. E. P. Plueddemann et al. in "Mod. Plast." 1962 (8), pp. 135 ff.). Also, they have been used, for example, in the production of specialty tires, in the production of liquid-crystal displays, in the production of textile fibers and metal (oxide) electrodes, according to the review by U. Deschler, P. Kleinschmit and P. Panster in "Angew. Chemie" Vol. 98, pp. 237-253 (1986).
Hydrogensilanes containing a carbonyl chloride function as an organofunctional group should be of interest in this regard. The H-silane function can, for example, be added to alkenes and alkynes, then converted into halosilanes, alkoxysilanes, acyloxysilanes or aminosilanes, or employed in the formation of siloxane bonds; whereas, the carbonyl chloride function is capable of reacting with hydroxyl, mercapto or amino-containing compounds.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to prepare dimethylsilyl-substituted benzoyl chlorides. Another object of the present invention is to provide a process for preparing dimethylsilyl-substituted benzoyl chlorides. Still another object of the present invention is to provide a process for preparing dimethylsilyl-substituted benzoyl chlorides in high yields. A further object of the present invention is to provide a process for preparing dimethylsilyl-substituted benzoyl chlorides as intermediates which are capable of reacting with compounds containing reactive groups.